portal_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Zulu Dig Site
Located in Earth, Africa, just north of Eden, it is where the Alien Artifact is eventually found. It is directly under the geostationary Alien Probe that comes to Earth after the Super Solar Storm, Carrington Event. It is in pre-rainforest phase covered in Griffith hybrids trees. After clearing the area directly under the Alien probe, sensor readings and drilling told them that there wasn't anything buried there. Jarra was in despair when she realized that there were an unusual number of Tuan Creepers growing high up in the trees. With Fian, they worked out the area where there was the largest concentration of the creepers and they then took the Survey plan up to extend the dig site mosaic. Once they were able to get a better survey of the area they discovered a hill that had a landslide with the most number of Creepers in the same area. After clearing enough of the rubble from the landslide, Jarra discovered an opening to a tunnel in the hill and the first door to the Alien Artifact. Alien Artifact To reach the artifact, they had to answer questions concerning their societies level of development. The first door was just a base 8 mathematical sequencing. The second door was Pi with a doubled value. there were a total of 5 doors with questions that they had to answer, all mathematically based, except one on an obscure area of physics and the last door based on chemical elements. ''I was feeling pretty powered as the fifth door opened. Our position was now directly under the alien sphere. Whatever we’d come to find, would surely be in here. I stepped through the door into a circular chamber. The walls had the usual white crystal line, and in the centre of the room was a pillar, triangular rather than round, and made of the same black glass as the doors.''Edwards, Janet. Earth Star (Earth Girl series Book 2) (p. 369). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Once powered up, the triangle pillar displayed questions on each of the three sides, something that Leveque's team and Fian were having issues figuring out. ''“This doesn’t seem to be mathematical. It’s probably based on some sort of science, but we can’t work out what. There is, unfortunately, the possibility it’s a branch of science we haven’t yet discovered.”''Edwards, Janet. Earth Star (Earth Girl series Book 2) (p. 370). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Jarra's friend, Keon contacted her while Fian and Leveque was trying to determine the final answers. Keon told Jarra that he knew the answer and transmitted to her the correct symbols to enter. Once she did that and her Fian touched the circle in the center, the pillar activated and sent the probe a beam red, blue and green light. Once the light reached the Alien Probe, it opened up in response and emitted ''When they reached their fullest extent, light suddenly blazed around the sphere. Not just a simple twisted column like the signal we’d sent, this was an incredibly intricate, multicoloured light sculpture, formed of literally thousands of light strands that were constantly revolving and changing.''Edwards, Janet. Earth Star (Earth Girl series Book 2) (p. 373). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. The probe was finally talking to them. References Category:Locations